


Sex on the Beach in the Moonlight

by SWAG_77



Series: Star Wars: Force Tantra [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reformatted production that examines the effect of the trope Moonlight and the Beach on people as it relates to sex, particularly Kylo Ren and Rey. The work is unfinished. All questions can be answered here: http://bit.ly/ReyloSmut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach in the Moonlight

Kylo Ren feels the waves splash on him while he wets his body down walking deeper into the false ocean on an unknown planet in the moonlight. He chuckles as Rey mocks with him with her sarcasm. By impulse his defense to her foolish banter was to defeat her at all costs. “Oh you’re going to get it!”

He dives deep into the water to circle her like a shark, and then torpedoes surfacing in front clasping his arms around her. He feels her naked body pressing against his as he reflects the beauty of her auburn wet hair from the water and her soft skin glistens and beads along her body exposed by some light that feels like a sun. He feels himself rise with such arousal that he has not felt in a long time and he gazes in her eyes as the waves crash and bob them. He lets her feel him against her underwater as he captures her legs to dominate and show her that she needs to know what she has gotten herself into. In that instant he asserts his dominance when he presses his lips to hers and allows the tingling kiss linger, while his hands feel her body.

“EEeeee!” She thrashes about till he grabs her and feels a huge poke on her inner thigh. She searches his mind for why she feels as she is his extension like a limb and attempts to override this feeling while they are kissing. Instinctively she wraps her arms around him and floats backwards and forwards into him. They exchange salted saliva and fall beneath the flowing waves.

He feels her legs around him as they sink underwater and their tongues dance in their mouths. The huge poke she felt earlier is now pushing up against her slit as they kiss and air does not seem to matter to them. Lost in their passion the waves toss them about when he pushed his hips upward with a good, instinctive thrust and slides against her slit. He knows how much he wants her. How much he desires to pleasure her. His mind races with thoughts of them. How she feels, tastes, smells and looks. He shares these with her and lets her read his mind as he reads hers locked into their embrace. Again he thrusts upward, and this time pushes his tip into her to let her feel him inside.

She has to breathe because she is not strong in the Force and her powers are latent. She feels him knock at her soft door and slip into the ease of the entry. She focuses on the waves to ride them onto the shore as he lays on top her. His strong pelvis pushes to open her up as she lets go of his lips. **_Breathe... Slowly..._** She sucks her lower lip still fearful of his dark side seductive power over her for his desires.

As they lay on the shore, he looks down at her, sensing her fears and desires bundled as one as he is also unsure of this new situation. Yet he wants it, too. He discovers she is never dominated, but she was turned on by her oozing wetness causing his mind to fill with more power and desire. He pushes again with his hips and presses deeper into her now slowly until he is inside her completely. He senses how tight and hot she is around him when he leans over her and pulls back out slowly, only to push himself back in with greater force. “Ugh,” He moans as the pleasure for them races through both their minds. He senses their ecstasy the more he snakes on her, taking Rey as his. Making Rey as his here on this false beach.

She gasps. “My Lord Kylo Ren?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was performed publicly on a RP performance on Facebook by two different characters. It has been reformatted for REYLO which works well. The other performer was a male and all of Kylo Ren's actions are from a male perspective, not solely from a female writer's perspective.
> 
> Any trolling questions can be answered at http://bit.ly/ReyloSmut


End file.
